While I'm Ahead
by Jasmine-N-Leaves
Summary: Just a short story about how Callen was able to even the score in the rock climbing challenge in episode Resnikov, N.


Just how did Callen even the climbing challenge with Deeks, since the detective is younger and taller?

Not my characters, thanks to Shane Brennen for allowing me to play with them.

* * *

Callen had just finished a shower after light workout in the gym and was about to enter the bullpen when he heard his partner and Kensi talking. He stopped and hid behind a pillar as he heard his name mentioned.

"Kens, we both know that Callen is better at the wall than anyone." Sam said.

"Anyone?"

"Well, except Hetty."

"What about Deeks?"

"What about him?"

Callen turned as he heard footsteps behind him, and spotting the other half of the conversation holder, motioned for him to keep quiet as he caught Deeks up to what was being said. Deeks joined him in listening to their partners.

"He's faster, more agile, taller." Kensi said as Deeks and Callen looked at each other with raised eyebrows, wondering just what this conversation was leading to.

"So?"

"A climbing contest, between Callen and Deeks then." Kensi was sounding adamant.

Deeks and Callen looked at the other and as they heard the footsteps of their partners, they headed away from the locker room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Callen asked.

"That they're going to get us to climb the wall to see who's better?" Deeks replied as they walked.

"How's about we mess with them?" Callen asked after a moment, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Whatever you're thinking Callen, I'm all for it." Deeks said as he spotted the smile. It wasn't very often that he was able to pull the wool over the eyes of his partner and judging from the look on Callen's face, he was looking forward to pulling one over his as well.

NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles

Unknown to Kensi and Sam, Deeks had arrived at the ops centre early one morning a year earlier, when the waves had petered out to find Callen halfway up the wall. The younger man had quickly and quietly climbed up until he was next to the older agent, startling him.

"Deeks?!" Callen exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waves washed out. Thought I'd give you something to do."

"What, stay on the wall while recovering from a heart attack?!" Callen dropped his head to the wall and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you. Just thought I'd give you some friendly competition". Deeks watched as his boss calmed down. He really hadn't meant to scare the man. Callen must have been really in another world not to have noticed him.

"Sure, if you think you can beat me." Callen said as he headed up the wall again.

An hour later and Callen knew that he would never beat the younger man and was mildly disappointed. He had always been able to beat Sam, and he knew that his partner wasn't holding back.

Deeks for his part, while pleased that he had beaten his team leader, realised that Callen was disappointed that he hadn't won. So he promised to himself that when they next had a climb, he would fake an injury.

NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles

After a few moments of quick discussion, a plan was devised. Now all they had to do was wait for their partners to find them.

The plan was for the two of them to go at it as hard as they could for the first two climbs. Whatever the outcome of them would determine what happened when the losers partner insisted on three out of five. Predictably, Deeks beat Callen the first couple of times, so when Sam called for best of five, Deeks inwardly smiled.

When Deeks beat him, G looked at the younger man for a split second and smiled. The smallest of nods and they were ready for the next part of their plan.

Callen landed on the mat after beating Deeks for the second time on the wall. As the younger man landed beside him, he looked over and let the tiniest smile grace his lips, a signal that the younger man could start his part.

Deeks got up from the mat as Kensi and Sam argued over which partner was better. As he stood he said he was done, much to the annoyance of his partner. When Callen said he was finished too; the look on Sam's face was worth the knowledge that Deeks had faked losing. Then Callen added "while I'm ahead" and Deeks nearly lost it.

Hetty came in then and informed them of a case and as they left, Deeks got caught in the middle of Sam and Kensi as they still went at it. As they headed up, he noticed that Callen wasn't with them, neither was Hetty. Wondering at that, he thought about something that he could get Sam and Kensi to do together to even the whole who had the best partner thing. Once they were in OPS and saw the case, however, all those thoughts were thrown out the window.

NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles

A week later, after everything had died down, the team was again in the gym. Only this time, Kensi and Sam had been talked by their partners into seeing who had the best partner; with the zapping training knives. As the pair started at it, Callen and Deeks shared a look. They each knew that whatever the outcome, they had the best partners they could ever ask for. Even if the partners insisted otherwise. And even better, Sam and Kensi would never know that they had tricked them.

* * *

Decided on writing this short story as I could not believe that Callen could even the score without a little bit of trickery. And there aren't enough stories of these two getting together and stirring up their partners. Hope you enjoyed this short story.


End file.
